


Domestic life in Atlas

by Citron_Swiftvale



Series: Weiss's happy marriage [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Characters, Married Sex, Poly, Polyandry, Romance, Salem is defeated, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron_Swiftvale/pseuds/Citron_Swiftvale
Summary: After settling into her marriage with Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias, Weiss Schnee gives in to her creeping depravity.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong
Series: Weiss's happy marriage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007829
Kudos: 2





	Domestic life in Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Meet me in Menagerie" but you do not need to read that story to understand what's going on in this one. And a warning, this story is *waaaay* more explicit.

Weiss held her hands up to her temples as she contemplated the stack of papers on her desk that never seemed to shrink. Invitations, memos, notices of agreement—and that was just what was delivered to her physically. She had switched off her scroll some hours ago to stave off the constant parade of messages. Even with Winter helping her manage all the financials for the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss felt like she had no less work as they both tried to make right on all their father’s wrongs.

Times like this had her wistfully thinking about the stashes of liquor her mother used to keep around the mansion, but they cleared those out a long time ago to facilitate Willow’s recovery.

There was a soft knock on the door of the study. The interloper didn’t wait for an answer, instead opening the door a crack and slipping inside.

“It’s past ten. You should turn in for the day,” said Sun Wukong, standing by the door as if hesitating to step on the ornate carpet.

Weiss pushed aside the report she was reading and wasn’t able to keep the smile of relief from her face. She stretched her arms and fixed some loose hairs that had escaped the pins of her braid. “But there’s still so much to do...”

“You work too hard,” said Sun. He walked up to her and bent so his head was near her cheek. “May I?”

“Of course,” said Weiss with a giggle and cocked her head up so they could kiss. It wasn’t long before her chair was creaking under the weight of both of them. The stress of the day hadn’t fully hit Weiss until now, when she suddenly felt the need to release it, roaming her hands all over the Faunus’s body and tugging at his jeans while running fingers through his blond hair. His long tail coiled around her and the fur tickled her neck, her forehead, the back of her spine, pushing some troublesome vestments out of the way.

“Maybe we should stop,” Weiss said, pulling away, “if we do it now, Neptune will want a turn.”

“Is that a problem?” said Sun.

It was the only real sticking point of her marriage to both of them. Sun and Neptune were best friends and got along well together, but they had a bad habit of getting jealous of each other when it came to sharing her body. She had to admit she found it exciting how possessive her husbands were, but sorting out their arguments after love-making quickly grew tiresome. “It’s not,” she said with a sigh, “but there’s an easy solution, you know.”

“We can’t have threesomes all the time,” said Sun, and he licked the hollow at the base of her neck and got a small moan from her. “I know how much you enjoy them, but sometimes I just want you all to myself.” He hooked a finger around her dress’s collar and pulled down, exposing her bra, then massaged her tummy.

She had to admit he had a point. She also enjoyed the one-on-one attention, and the marathon sessions she had with both her husbands at the same time would sometimes lack a certain level of intimacy, while leaving her wobbly-legged for the course of the following morning.

She remembered their wedding night; after the satisfaction of seeing Whitley’s look of disgust before he was taken away in chains and Willow’s surprise that she’d managed to bag two such handsome men. They’d barely left the reception before ruining her wedding dress; neither Sun nor Neptune nor herself could wait and the seams had come apart as they tried every position imaginable for the three of them. _That_ set the tone for their future evenings, and it could get exhausting.

“Besides work, how’s the training going?” said Sun, pushing up her skirts and running his hands along the fabric of her silk undergarments.

“You can check,” she said teasingly, pulling up her legs to give him easier access as he pulled away her panties and revealed the crystal plug she’d had sealed in her rectum for the course of the day.

“Ow wow,” he said in amazement. “You’ve gotten it pretty wide, huh?” Sun took hold of the base and slowly started to tug, getting a much louder moan from Weiss than her first one. Slowly, slowly, she felt it evacuate her bowels, the smooth service dragging against her walls and stretching her as it grew wider. Sun kept it at its thickest point for a while, kissing Weiss as he did so and twisting so she squeaked into his mouth, then pulled out the rest and set the slick, wet toy onto the table. It was the biggest one she’d tried so far, its round belly section having a diameter almost equal to one of Sun’s fists. He grabbed her ankles and pushed them up, up, until they rested against the back of the chair, staring hungrily as her anus slowly started to contract again.

“Could I try it out?”

Weiss winked at him. “You never needed a toy before, you’re always sniffing around my butt!” It was the one question Sun never satisfactorily answered if she posed it to him—why, whenever they fucked, he always seemed to go for her rear, except that it had something to do with his Faunus traits.

He lined up her cock with her opening and pushed inside. It slipped in easily, and Weiss bit her lip as she watched his facial expression melt into one of utter pleasure. At first, she could have taken or left anal sex, but some time with Sun as one of her husbands had made her totally addicted. She loved the feeling now of her guts shifting and molding around an intrusive pillar of flesh. Even the obscene squelching and occasional passing of gas grew to have a certain attraction to her.

Unfortunately, it had become another point of contention between her and her husbands. Neptune didn’t seem nearly as interested in her buttocks as Sun, but the real reason for her training was to change that.

“Weiss,” Sun whispered as he thrust, over and over again. Her own body quivered and shook, fluid dripping down from her pussy and staining her dress and floor. She’d need to get a mat for that later. They left way too many body fluids around the mansion, it was beyond inappropriate to expect the servants to clean up their cum all the time.

He gave a shout as he blew up in her, and when he pulled out his semen splashed onto the carpet. Her legs flopped back down and she quietly smoothed her dress back over her legs before standing and catching Sun in a hug.

“Thanks, I needed that,” she said. “It really was a long day.”

“No problem. What are husbands for?”

“Do you think...do you think I’m ready?”

Sun gave a light laugh. “I still don’t know why you want to go through with this. You’ll have to make that decision. But...fitting two in there...”

Weiss cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

“Shh. We’re not arguing about this. I want it. And if I want it, Neptune will want it. And you’ll want it,” she said.

Sun smiled and nodded.

Just a year ago Weiss never would have thought she’d be married to Sun and Neptune at the same time, and she definitely would have never believed she’d be exercising her asshole so she could take both their cocks there at once. But here she was. Maybe she really was a depraved pervert, but perversion wasn’t so bad if she had two loving husbands to indulge her every whim and desire.

* * *

It turned out Neptune did get a little peeved that she’d fucked Sun that night, and she had to climb up into his bed and bounce on his cock the following morning to make up for it. Not that she minded. It was amazing that this long after their marriage all three of them still had such healthy sex drives; if anything, they got more frisky than before, and not a day went by where she didn’t have sex with either of them, or both of them together.

Midway through her work day of conference calls, board meetings and signing papers, she escaped to the washroom and quietly checked on her latest plug. These things were getting ridiculously big now, and when she worked it out of her ass, she found she was seeing stars. _Gods, the lady at the sex shop must think I’m a_ complete _freak,_ she thought. Satisfied with how her body felt after ejecting such a thing, she made her decision. It would happen this weekend.

* * *

Sun and Neptune were both hastily taking off their clothes around the four-poster bed as Weiss made her announcement. “Neptune, would you like to guess why I was trying out all these butt plugs?”

“Um,” Neptune was kicking off his pants now, revealing boxer shorts where the fabric stretched and strained against his waiting cock. “I thought it was a Sun thing,” he said with a hint of annoyance.

“It was _not_ a Sun thing,” said Weiss, shifting her nightie and patting the mattress on both sides of her. “Come, sit, both of you.”

They took their positions beside her and she fished out their dicks before wrapping her fingers around both their cocks, causing both of them to arch their backs. She curiously noted the contrast of Sun’s blonde pubic hair and Neptune’s blue curls. 

“Neptune, I couldn’t help but notice you weren’t interested in _all_ of me,” she said.

“Well, um, I have a thing about cleanliness!” he said in protest, clearly distracted by how hard and rapidly she was twisting his penis right then.

“Are you saying my ass isn’t clean?”

“No, it’s just, I’ve always thought—”

“Well, put those prejudices aside,” Weiss declared. “Because you’re going to find out how great my butt feels _with_ Sun tonight.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Neptune asked nervously, before yelping when she tightened her fist. “Gods, Weiss.”

“You’re both fucking my ass tonight. At the same time.”

Neptune’s eyes widened in shock, breaking his panting to loudly ask, “What?”

“Both your cocks have an appointment with my butt, is what I mean.”

Neptune cast a glance to Sun. “You...you knew about this?”

Sun nodded with a smile. “Yep.”

“You _agreed_ to it?”

“Whatever our wife wants, right?”

Neptune looked to Weiss, and she gave him a pleading expression. “Please?”

Just from Neptune’s expression then, she knew she had him. She could tell when he was forcing down any objections.

“Whatever our wife wants,” he said quietly, with a nervous smile.

* * *

She’d looked up the logistics of doing this on her scroll a long time ago. First, she cracked open a jumbo-sized jar of Pumpkin Pete’s E-zee Go Jelly and rolled onto her belly, telling Sun and Neptune to apply it as liberally as they could. She reveled in the sensation of their fingers slathering the cool, slippery lube into her crevasses, and even more in their expressions when she squeezed dollops out onto their cocks and coated them thoroughly. While she’d made them strip down, she decided to keep her nightie on, peeling it tantalizingly up her backside and using the frilly fabric to brush and tickle her partners. Sun responded in kind with his tail, dusting her nether regions with it in a way that made her want to close her eyes and enjoy that soft touch forever.

“Lie down,” she told Sun, pushing him onto the bed. He obediently gripped her hips as she climbed on top of him, his cock slapping against her thighs and pussy while she got into position. She reached behind herself and grabbed it to make it steady, then lowered her butt. There was a brief moment of resistance, and then he was in, making Weiss give a purr as she took in how he pried her apart and snaked into her guts. Slowly, she pushed him further and further into her, then she looked over her shoulder to where Neptune was waiting. “Well?” she said, cocking an eyebrow.

He approached hesitantly. “Are you really sure about this?”

“More than ever,” she said.

He gave a shrug and pressed the bulbous head of his cock on top of the base of Sun’s. Another moment of pressure, and then...

Weiss gave a startled yelp.

“Are you okay?” Sun and Neptune asked in unison, voices filled with concern.

“Y-Yes,” said Weiss. The ring of her anus now tightly engulfed both of them, and she could feel how it distended, oh how wide they’d pulled it apart. “Get your handsome face over here,” she ordered Neptune. He bent down so his head was by hers, and she whispered, “Now jam it in as far as you can go.”

She kissed him voraciously as he strained and pushed, and then screamed into his mouth as she felt his length join Sun’s and deform her insides. Weiss had thought the toys would prepare her adequately for this, but they really hadn’t—nothing compared to the warm, fleshy, pulsing feeling of her husbands' cocks digging into her.

Sun’s dick was thicker and straight as an arrow, Neptune’s was longer and gracefully curved, and together they melded into the perfect member of her dreams, thick and long and spreading her out to capacity, rubbing every which way in her belly. The experience was so overpowering she didn’t have the brainpower to warn Sun when her bladder loosened and she spilled all over his chiseled abs, but he also didn’t seem to care.

“Wait!” she cried when Neptune moved to pull out. “Let me...let me adjust.”

They all stayed still, sandwiched together like that, and somehow just holding them in her was enough to make her squirt again. Once the second geyser subsided, she gave the go-ahead. “You can, you can move now.”

They did, and though she thought she had gotten used to it, she really hadn’t. As usual, her husbands were completely in tune with her facial expressions, every little fluttering reaction from her body. She didn’t need to shout out commands, they just knew. First, they alternated their thrusts, keeping her anus taut, then they both moved in time, filling up her insides, battering her belly like a metronome. Sometimes she would twist her neck and kiss Neptune, sometimes she would collapse forward and kiss Sun. Her muscles spasmed rhythmically until she could no longer hold her own weight, and soon she was a watery-limbed ragdoll draped between them. Every so often her eyes would roll back and she’d yell and soil Sun and bedsheets beneath him as one orgasm after another rocked through her, until, at very last, her husbands called out her name and one after the other painted her insides with their seed.

When their softening cocks flopped out of her butt, she could feel the air stirring in her. “N-Neptune, take a picture!” she said in a frenzy.

“What?” he said, but by then Sun had already tossed him a scroll and she heard the “click” of a photo being snapped. He passed the scroll to Sun, who held up the result for Weiss to see.

“Does it _really_ look like that?” she asked in wonder. The photo showed her posterior gaping wide, filled to capacity with their milky white cum as it spilled uncontrollably out of her, pooling onto Sun’s softening dick below.

Sun only answered with a big grin.

“So how was it, Neptune?” he asked, his muscular arms wrapping around Weiss’s shoulders in a gentle hug while she still panted and heaved against him.

“Uh, it was…tight?” Neptune said. Weiss couldn’t see as she lay her head on Sun’s chest, but she could hear the wince in his voice.

“Her ass is great though, isn’t it?”

“Oh, no question! It was fantastic. Only...um, Weiss, if you wanted me to fuck you in the butt so much, you could’ve just told me that. I don’t know why you wanted to...do it this way?”

At this point, Weiss had regained enough composure that she couldn’t help but laugh, and her rolling laughter grew louder and louder until she was almost out of breath. “Because I’m a complete _monster_ for you two, that’s why. I guess I wanted it to be memorable. But, I also just really wanted both of you in there. Oh gods, I’m an utter nutcase, aren’t I?”

Sun caught the back of her head up with a hand and kissed her, then turned her head with it so Neptune could kiss her as well.

“That’s why we love you, Weiss,” said Sun.

She looked at both of their sincere expressions and smiled.

“I’m _so_ glad I didn’t choose between the two of you.”

The End


End file.
